Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure '(ワンダフル Go! プリンセスプリキュア ''Wandafuru Go! Purinsesu Purikyua) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are princesses, hope, dreams and music. Synopsis * ''Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes The story follows four girls named Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa a year after they defeated Dyspear, the witch of despair. After the girls realise that the world is in danger again, thanks to the Queen of Despair, Hotaru, who wants to destroy the source of power of the long-lost Goddess of Hope, Kiyomi. Now the girls reacquire the power of Pretty Cure! They are soon joined by a new ally, named Nakamura Kazumi, who transforms into Miracle Harmony, the Princess of Music. Together, the five girls create the Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and they fight to protect everyone's dreams once again! Characters Pretty Cure * '''Haruno Haruka (春野はるか Haruno Haruka)/ Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra) - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * Kaido Minami (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami)/ Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido) - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 15-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. Minami transforms into Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Seas whose theme colour is blue. * Amanogawa Kirara (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara)/ Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua Tuinkuru) - Kirara is a 14-year-old girl who is also in her second year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. Kirara transforms into Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * Akagi Towa '(紅城トワ ''Akagi Towa)/ '''Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) - Towa is a 14-year-old girl who is the princess of Hope Kingdom and is also the younger sister of Prince Kanata. She is in her second year at Noble Academy. Her dream is to become a Grand Princess. In the previous season, Towa was brainwashed and became Twilight. Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Fire whose theme colour is red. * Nakamura Kazumi '(中村和美 ''Nakamura Kazumi)/ 'Miracle Harmony '( ミラクルハーモニ Mirakuru Hāmonī) - Kazumi is a 13-year-old girl who is in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a cheerful and gentle girl who is good at studies. She also loves music. Her dream is to become a famous singer. She soon becomes good friends with Haruno Haruka, who gladly helps her out. Kazumi transforms into Miracle Harmony, the Princess of Music whose theme colour is purple. Hope Kingdom * '''Pafu (パフ Pafu) - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to reawaken the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * Aroma (アロマ Aroma) - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Kurobots. * Aura '(オーラ ''Ōra) - A cat-like fairy. She is a mysterious fairy who followed Pafu and Aroma to Earth, and met Nakamura Kazumi. * '''Prince Kanata (カナタ王子 Kanata Ōji) - The kind-hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. * Miss Shamour (ミスシャムール Misu Shamūru) - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. * Kiyomi '(清美 ''Kiyomi) - The long-lost Goddess of Hope. Queen Hotaru wants to destroy the source of her power: the Queen's Jewel. Dark Lair * 'Queen Hotaru '(女王ほたる Joō Hotaru) - The leader of Dark Lair. She is very evil and ruthless, and her wish is to spread despair everywhere. * 'Generals of Despair '(絶望の将軍 Zetsubō no shōgun) - A group of three that serve as Queen Hotaru's subordinates and as the Land of Despair's generals. They have the power to turn people's wishes into Kurobots. The members are: ** 'Memory '(メモリ Memori) - The first of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. She is quiet and intelligent, but can be quite dangerous. She likes to think before acting, but the act is always evil. ** 'Endless '(エンドレス Endoresu) - The second of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. ** 'Kanashimi '(悲しみ Kanashimi) - The third of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. * 'Kurobot '(クロボット Kurobotto) - The series' main monsters. They are created when one of the commanders take a person's Crystal Wish, thus stealing the power of their wish and creating a Kurobot. Their name is a hybrid between "kuro", which means "black", and "bot" from "robot". Minor Characters * '''Nanase Yui (七瀬ゆい Nanase Yui) - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Items * Princess Brooch '(プリンセスブローチ ''Purinsesu Burōchi) - The Cures' new transformation item. It is shaped as a brooch with a tiara on it and it allows the Cures to transform as soon as they insert their respective Dress-Up Key in it while saying "[[Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!|''Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!]]". * 'Dress-Up Key '(ドレスアップキー ''Doresu Appu Kī) - The items that the Cures and Miracle Harmony can use to transform and attack. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * 'Musical Module '(ミュージカルモジュール Myūjikaru Mojūru) - The item that Nakamura Kazumi uses to transform. It is shaped like a brooch, except with a tiara that has a musical note on it. It allows Kazumi to transform as soon as she inserts her respective Dress-Up Key in it while saying "Musical Miracle Magic!". * 'Miracle Princess Wands '(ミラクルプリンセスワンド Mirakuru Purinsesu Wando) - The main attack item of the Cures. * 'Musical Crystal Rod '(ミュージカルクリスタルロッド Myūjikaru Kuristaru Roddo) - The main attack item of Miracle Harmony. * 'Princess Crystal '(プリンセスクリスタル Purinsesu Kuristaru) - The series' main collectible items. When all sixteen crystals are gathered, they can create the Queen's Jewel. * 'Queen's Jewel '(クイーンのジュエル Kuīn No Jueru) - A mysterious jewel that is the source of power for the Goddess of Hope, Kiyomi. Locations * '''Noble Academy (ノーブル学園 Nōburu Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * Hope Kingdom (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu) - Prince Kanata, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three (now four) Pretty Cure. * Yumegahama (夢ヶ浜 Yumegahama) - A town located near Noble Academy. * 'Dark Lair '(ダーク隠れ家 Dāku Kakurega) - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their leader is Queen Hotaru and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia * This series is the sequel to Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the third series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the third series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to introduce a non-Cure. ** All three series are sequels to the previous series. * This is the second series to have a brooch as a transformation item, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure. * The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. * This is the fourth series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and this series' prequel to feature a female main antagonist. ** However, Queen Mirage from ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''is not the true antagonist. Red is. * This is the third season after ''Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure where the transformation item (including Miracle Harmony's) require a key. * This is the fifth season where the Cures' outfits don't look exactly the same, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * The first ending, Strongly, Gently, Beautifully., appeared in the original series as a group song in the first vocal album. * The series' writer and director, Kobayashi Tsubomi, has revealed that Nakamura Kazumi is a subject related to the disappearance of the Goddess of Hope, Kiyomi. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile CureFlora & Haruka.png|Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora's official profile CureMermaid & Minami.png|Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid's official profile CureTwinkle & Kirara.png|Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle's official profile Scarlett Towa.gif|Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet's official profile Nanase Yui.png|Nanase Yui's official profile coollogo_com-250194492.png|The official logo OriginalPrincessCuresOfficialProfile.png|The past Princess Cures' official profile Previews/Leaks NakamuraKazumi.jpg|Nakamura Kazumi's first preview MiracleHarmony.jpg|Miracle Harmony's first preview KiyomiPreview.jpg|Kiyomi's first preview Official Desktop Wallpapers GPPC_Group_Pose.jpg|The official wallpaper for February Precuredimage.jpg|The official wallpaper for February Videos Disclaimer ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Pafu, Aroma and all things related to them belong to Toei Animation! Also the mentioned characters' profiles and screenshots, they are obviously not drawn by me, so they belong to Toei Animation! However, everything else and this sequel belongs to Kobayashi Tsubomi! Category:Wonderful Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:YukiSeries